


Everything Black

by Soulstoned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassination, Bureaucracy, M/M, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, Vigilante Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: When investigating the assassination of the king of a coalition planet, Shiro finds himself involved in an unexpected cover up.He's sure Keith had his reasons.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	Everything Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Shiro never anticipated that peace could be so boring. Sure, he is glad the war is over and there is time to focus on other things, but he didn't realize that as a former paladin and captain of the Atlas he would get dragged into so many petty squabbles between planets that frankly don't feel like any of his business.

That's how he ended up here on planet Sark, investigating the murder of King Zilthan. From the rumors he has heard of the king, Shiro thinks the planet may be better off without him, but as a member of the coalition the planet is owed help with the investigation and Shiro drew the short straw this time.

He has spent most of the day going over security footage from the day of the murder. From the strategic cuts in the camera footage he can narrow down a time frame and map out a path they must have taken, but without a glimpse of the killer the investigation is sure to hit a dead end. The king's own security force had been unable to find anything, so Shiro doesn't see why he should have any more luck than they did.

The final stretch of video is from a camera that was well hidden in the hall outside the king's chambers. This one doesn't black out like the others did, revealing two figures in dark clothing emerging from the room. Shiro instantly recognizes the Blade of Marmora uniform and swears quietly to himself. He pauses the video for a closer look. 

Both are far shorter than the average Galra, although now that the war is over and the organization is being used for more than just infiltration into the Galra ranks, being Galra isn't strictly necessary any more. Veronica surprised everyone a few months back by leaving the Atlas crew to become the first fully human member of the Blade of Marmora so she could spend more time with Acxa. It is that knowledge that gives him some hope that Keith had nothing to do with this as he zooms in on the two for a closer look, already planning to bring this footage to Keith before letting it fall into Sarkian hands anyway.

The one standing slightly taller is clearly female, with two small peaks on her hood, likely concealing a pair of horns. Acxa, Shiro thinks to himself with rising dread. Keith and Acxa are almost always on the same team for missions. 

A quick glance at the shorter figure confirms it. Shiro would recognize that ass in that suit anywhere, and the familiar blade he is holding is just the icing on the cake.

Shiro pulls the video chip out of the computer and glances around the room to make sure he is still alone before pocketing it. He makes his excuses to the delegation, lying that he has turned up no new leads, then hurries home.

He doesn't get much sleep that night. He trusts that Keith had his reasons, that was never in question, but he isn't completely comfortable with having to participate in the cover up. What if anyone else had been sent in his place this time? Would they have figured out who was behind the assassination from the two second clip? Would they have even found the clip in the first place? The security team missed it.

Keith isn't due back from his trip to Daibazaal until tomorrow, so all Shiro can do is stew on it until he arrives.

By the time he hears the door unlock he has had time to think it through a little more. He walks into the living room of their shared apartment and tosses the video chip to Keith as he comes in the door.

Keith catches it. "What's this?" he asks, examining the chip.

"I got called to Sark for an investigation and found this."

"Fuck," Keith says. "They were supposed to send Pidge, you know I wouldn't drag you into this without a heads up."

"What were you thinking?" Shiro asks with a sigh, sinking down onto the couch.

Keith digs into his bag and pulls out a folder and hands it to Shiro. "Our informant on the planet uncovered this."

Shiro looks through the pictures of half-starved prisoners in a dingy dungeon with increasing concern. "What is this?" He asks.

"Sark was a Galra colony during the war, this is what they've done to the half-Galra that were born on the planet, as well as their Sarkian parent now that the war is over," Keith says angrily.

"Why not report it?" Shiro asks, glancing back down to the folder full of evidence of suffering that has been inflicted. 

"We did, weeks ago. We were told that Sark is a sovereign planet and the most they could do was consider sanctions. Killing him was the only way to force a change. We broke the prisoners out the same day, they're recovering on Daibazaal," Keith says.

"What do we do now?" Shiro asks.

"We erase the tape and say you didn't find anything. Look, this isn't the first tyrant I've taken out and I'm not sorry I did it, I'm only sorry you had to deal with it," Keith says defiantly.

"I know that. I wouldn't expect you to be sorry," Shiro says with a sigh. 

"I missed you," Keith says, leaning against Shiro on the couch. 

"I missed you too," Shiro says, wrapping his arm around Keith to pull him closer.

"You could always join me, I know you aren't happy with the work the coalition has you doing."

"I think I've had enough killing for a lifetime," Shiro says.

"There's more to it than that. You could always stick to information gathering and getaway driving and leave the dirty work to me."

It does sound nice, getting away from the boring desk work that makes him feel like he is barely making a difference, but he isn't sure how comfortable he is with vigilante justice as an alternative. There's a reason Keith doesn't usually share the details of his missions once he returns home. 

"I'll sleep on it," Shiro says. "I didn't sleep last night and you look exhausted too. Come to bed with me."

"Sounds good," Keith says, following behind him and collapsing into their bed. 

Shiro is always amazed at how fast Keith can fall asleep. 

Over the next couple weeks, Shiro goes to work as usual, spending time on pointless paperwork and boring meetings. When he signed up for this, he pictured himself spending more time flying and exploring while helping people and far less time tied up in pointless bureaucracy, or used as a toothless figurehead out there making appearances as a former paladin and Atlas captain while the others are actually out there doing things. 

As Keith prepares to leave for Daibazaal ("Just training new recruits this time, no assassinations planned," he promises.) Shiro finds himself formulating a resignation letter. 

By the time Keith has stepped outside to load up his ship, Shiro finds himself tossing his things in a bag and chasing after him.

"Take me with you," Shiro asks.

Keith's face breaks into a grin as he takes Shiro's hand and leans in for a kiss. "Nothing would make me happier."


End file.
